mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 65
UFC 65: Bad Intentions was a mixed martial arts competition held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on November 18, 2006 at the ARCO Arena in Sacramento, California – the UFC’s first show at this venue. Background The card featured the anticipated rematch between Matt Hughes and Georges St-Pierre for the UFC Welterweight Championship – a fight originally scheduled for UFC 63. UFC 65 also featured a heavyweight title bout between UFC Heavyweight Champion Tim Sylvia and Jeff Monson. UFC 65's original slated main event was a championship superfight with UFC Light Heavyweight Champion Chuck Liddell defending his title against PRIDE Middleweight Champion Wanderlei Silva, a matchup UFC President Dana White announced during UFC 61 on July 8, 2006. Since then, the matchup appeared to have been postponed or cancelled because Tito Ortiz had been guaranteed a title shot at UFC 66, which was too close to UFC 65, as White stated in several interviews. The Hughes vs. St-Pierre main event was long awaited. It was first officially announced to happen at UFC 63 during the July 17, 2006 edition of the The Hot List on ESPNEWS. The fight was announced before, without a date, at a press conference in Toronto, Canada on April 7, 2006, and the matchup was alluded to—but not officially announced—during the PPV broadcast of UFC 58. Results Preliminary card *'Heavyweight bout: Jake O'Brien vs. Josh Schockman' :O'Brien wins by unanimous decision. All three judges score the bout 30-27. *'Light Heavyweight bout: James Irvin vs. Hector Ramirez' :Irvin wins by TKO (due to strikes) at 2:36 of round two. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Sakara vs. McFedries fight. *'Heavyweight bout: Antoni Hardonk vs. Sherman Pendergarst' :Hardonk wins by knockout(due to leg kick) at 3:15 of round one. Pandergarst was a late replacement for Brad Imes. This bout aired last on the PPV broadcast following the Hughes vs. St-Pierre fight. *'Welterweight bout: Nick Diaz vs. Gleison Tibau' :Diaz wins by TKO (due to strikes) at 2:27 of round two. Main card *'Lightweight bout: Joe Stevenson vs. Dokonjonosuke Mishima' :Stevenson wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 2:07 of round one. *'Heavyweight bout: Frank Mir vs. Brandon Vera' :Vera wins by TKO (due to strikes) at 1:09 of round one. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Alessio Sakara vs. Drew McFedries' :McFedries wins by TKO (due to strikes) at 4:07 of round one. McFedries was a late replacement for Wilson Gouveia. *'Heavyweight Championship bout: Tim Sylvia © vs. Jeff Monson' :Sylvia retains the UFC Heavyweight Championship title and wins by unanimous decision after five rounds. The judges scores for the bout 50-45, 49-46, 49-46. *'Welterweight Championship bout: Matt Hughes © vs. Georges St-Pierre' :St-Pierre wins by TKO (due to strikes) at 1:25 of round two to become the new UFC Welterweight Champion. Fighter payouts The disclosed fighter payroll for UFC 65 was $457,000.http://www.ivansblog.com/2006/11/mixed-martial-arts-ufc-65-fighter.html The individual payouts are listed below. The purse amounts include the payment amounts for show and win. The figures do not include sponsor payments, fees, taxes, or special award bonuses. Main event *Georges St-Pierre ($58,000) def. Matt Hughes ($75,000) *Tim Sylvia ($120,000) def. Jeff Monson ($13,000) Main card *Brandon Vera ($40,000) def. Frank Mir ($30,000) *Drew McFedries ($8,000) def. Alessio Sakara ($10,000) *Joe Stevenson ($24,000) def. Dokonjonosuke Mishima ($8,000) Preliminary card *James Irvin ($10,000) def. Hector Ramirez ($3,000) *Antoni Hardonk ($6,000) def. Sherman Pendergarst ($4,000) *Nick Diaz ($24,000) def. Gleison Tibau ($3,000) *Jake O'Brien ($12,000) def. Josh Shockman ($3,000) References <4>http://www.mmahq.com/2006/09/22/tito-ortiz-vs-chuck-liddell-ii-at-ufc-66/ External links *Official UFC website *Official UFC 65 Site *UFC 65 Results on Sherdog.com *Full Listing of UFC 65 Fighter Salaries Category:2006 in mixed martial arts Category:Wrestling in Sacramento, California ja:UFC 65 no:UFC 65 pt:UFC 65